


Recettori sensoriali

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Darth Maul Needs a Hug, F/M, Partners to Lovers, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Protective Darth Maul
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Bugiarda, intrigante, fredda. La sua nube sospesa di quiete. La sua scaltra e crudele assassina."
Relationships: Darth Maul/Qi'ra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Recettori sensoriali

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt:   
> Se solo fosse così semplice reagire agli inganni, non sarebbe in questa situazione adesso.

Maul non si guarda mai indietro. Ma questo non vuol dire che non sia il rancore proveniente dal proprio passato a tenerlo vivo. Quella bolla sospesa di quiete è qualcosa che non potrebbe permettersi e che finirà per scontare. Perché loro sono lì fuori. Il suo crudele maestro, e i suoi inganni. Il suo allievo maledetto. Lady Tano. E il Jedi che ha mutilato il suo corpo. Inganno. Tradimento. E caos.

Altri si sarebbero lasciati tutto alle spalle. Sono trascorsi anni, l’Impero ha messo radici. Sidious sembra oltre la sua portata e il suo odio. Non è il primo uomo ad essere ingannato e tradito. E neppure il primo ad avere perso tutto. Impugna ancora la sua spada rossa, ma non è più un Sith. Non è più nulla. Solo uno spirito dannato in cerca di vendetta e potere.

È così che Qi’ra l’ha conosciuto. Bugiarda, intrigante, fredda. La sua nube sospesa di quiete. La sua scaltra e crudele assassina. La osserva dormire mentre le ventole sul soffitto girano per darle una via di fuga dall’aria torrida dell’estate di Dathomir. Qi’ra è umana ma non ha un’anima. Se mai ne ha avuta una, l’ha persa per sempre. Qi’ra divide il suo letto, ma tiene un pugnale sotto il cuscino, pronta a piantarglielo nel cuore al primo movimento sospetto. Qi’ra è pragmatica e fredda e lo detesta quando lui usa la Forza in sua presenza. Qi’ra e solo Qi’ra gli ricorda di essere carne, sangue e recettori sensoriali. 

E lui tollera tutto questo. Anche se sa che lei potrebbe essere il prossimo inganno. Ogni volta potrebbe essere l’ultima. Ogni volta lei potrebbe decidere che ne ha abbastanza. O lui potrebbe partire per compiere quella vendetta che tanto brama.

Ogni volta. Ma non quella notte. Quella notte la sua nube sospesa di quiete resterà intatta. E Maul continuerà a guardarla dormire, con quel viso innocente, pulito e fasullo, fino all’arrivo dell’alba cremisi che le farà aprire gli occhi. 


End file.
